


You're in Quiet the Bind

by ArchKanine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchKanine/pseuds/ArchKanine
Summary: Kink games between wanna be match maker Red (UF Sans), OC and paired target.





	1. Chapter 1

Corey cursed under her breath. Normally a stroll through Snowdin wouldn’t result in clutching onto the sidewalk railing for dear life. Her legs shook and her breath came out in hot puffs into the cold air. She was grateful no one had noticed that she almost slipped and busted it in the snow just now. All things considering it was a small consolation prize, like microscopic. Then she heard Red’s tall tale baritone laugh and she scowled. Her gaze was hot daggers as she tried to stand up properly, her face burning brighter.

“Heh heh careful there Grace. Icey what’s happening here,” he laughed, that gold tooth flashing annoyingly in the street light. 

Corey rolled her eyelights, “I’m sure you do.”

His large hand gripped her waist and straightened her up by pulling her against himself, “You snow me, nothing much get past my watchful gaze.” He laughed again when she squeeked and stiffened in his arms.

“Can I go home now?” she snapped trying to squirm free from his hold. 

“You already gonna call it quits? It’s only been an hour doll.” Red looked down at her grinning wickley. “D’ya get all your shoppin done?” 

He ran his thumb roughly over the fabric of her jeans, dangerously close to the middle seam. If it hadn’t been for Red holding her up, Corey would have slipped back onto the ground. She quickly covered her face with her hands to quiet a moan.

“N-no,” she breathed helplessly.

His face was unimpressed but his amusement stayed all the same. He needlessly trailed his other hand over the top of her jeans to reach into the opposite side back pocket for a folded piece of paper. This caused another shudder to run down her spine and she buried her face deep into his jacket.

“Reeeed,” she whined as a deep pink blush crept over her skull.

“Now don’t go callin people's names like that doll,” he warned, voice dipping lower. He flipped open the folded paper and eased her gently to the ground. “Looks like ya got at least half of it done. I tell you what, you treat me to lunch and we’ll call you done for the day. It’s the least you could do since I kept you from bustin ya ass.” 

“Nngh… please leave my ass out of this,” Corey groaned trying to steady her legs.

Red leaned down behind her close enough for his breath to tickle her neck, “If ya sure that’s what you want.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another few long, agonizing steps later and they made it to Grillby’s. This was one of two ‘Grillby’s bars’, although this one was more actual bar and the other was more sex club with a bar in it. The owner nodded to them as they came in, bright orange flames indicating his good mood. Red ushered her into a booth that was near the back exit but went to place his order at the bar. Corey sighed heavily stripping off her thick coat and blushed deeply again even though she had shed the hot layer. She wore a deep magenta sweater, a nice pair of black denim jeans, and today a black silk ribbon instead of a scarf. As quickly as she dared, Corey fingered the thick ribbon at her neck. It was wrapped around her vertebra a few times and tied in a big off center bow. 

Red returned and sat sprawled out in the booth across from her. He smiled to himself when he hadn’t missed how quickly she had snatched her hand away from the ribbon when he returned. “Grillby says that’s a nice lil accessory you got there today,” he commented smoothly.

Corey’s eyelights darted to the bar where Grillby was in fact looking at her. He inclined his head to her and even wore a faint line of a smile under his flames. She flashed him a quick smile then quickly turned away as her cheeks flushed a bright pink.

“Don’t tease me,” she protested.

“But you like it, don’t cha?” He leaned over the table making a point to interlock his fingers. “Remember be honest.” His hands glowed the faintest of red and his smile played wickley over his skull. 

Corey felt heat shimmy down her neck all the way to her seat making her sit that much straighter. She closed her sockets remaining blessedly quiet and gave a single nod. She balled her hands into fists at her sides and squeezed her legs tightly together. 

Grillby stopped by their table and handed Red a bottle of mustard. He eyed the silence between them suspiciously then handed Corey her drink, “The rest will be out shortly.”

Corey tucked into herself and started in on her drink. “Yeah thanks Grillbz,” Red chuckled drinking from his mustard without taking his eyes off Corey. 

Red worked through half his order while Corey maybe had a few bites from hers. From the corner of his eyes, Grillby could tell something was off. Corey was clearly bothered by something if how she constantly fidgeted was anything to go by. Not to mention she seemed to shrink away from him and on that same hand Red was definitely dominating whatever it was going on between them. Was he making her be here, was it blackmail of some kind? He couldn’t be sure but he thought he saw Red reach out to touch her rather low under the table. This ‘Sans’ wasn’t a complete dog but he never hurt for female company and he was known to get a bit handsy. Grillby squinted his eyes seemingly at the glass he had been cleaning for a good 10 minutes now but it was really for that sneaky handed skeleton.

Here lately there had been a surplus of customers. He thanked it to the barrier coming down as in all his time of having this bar it had never had as many people come through as it did in these last few years. Even though there were tons of new bodies, none had really captured his eye and of those that did not many thought him interesting enough. True he was quiet and kept to himself but it didn’t mean he had nothing to say, just that when he did speak it was important. That or they were very intimidated by him though he never could figure out why. Corey wasn’t a regular by any means but Grillby had plenty of opportunities to run into her elsewhere. She lived more in Snowdin forest but she worked in the library. The library had been improved as well thanks to how much the underground had grew and she had worked their ever since its renovations. She was well read, helpful, quiet, subdued, and talked freely with him whenever he dropped by. The more he watched the more he was puzzled as to why she might be out with Red.

Corey sat back and rolled her shoulders as she pushed her plate of fries back. She shot up from the booth and mumbled something quickly about excusing herself to the washroom. The sudden movement drew Grillby’s attention and gave him the impression she was trying to flee from the skeleton. Red watched her leave with a grin, met Grillby’s gaze then shrugged nonchalantly, and seemed to close his sockets for a nap right there at the booth. Grillby growled quietly to himself then went to make his rounds. 

Thankfully the washroom was empty as Corey went in and hastily slammed the door and locked it. She turned the cold water on and ran her hands under it splashing herself on the face and arms. She glared at her reflection which glared back at her hot and bothered.  _ UGH! Damn it this isn’t helping! _ She groaned loudly rubbing her legs together then she threw herself out to the back door. Maybe the cold and snow could cool her down. She shoved her sleeves up and pulled at her collar trying to fan herself. This was ridiculous, damn Red and his games this just wasn’t funny anymore! He had teased her before but really had never done anything about it but now? Corey quickly looked around making sure she was alone and had the desperate thought cross her mind of taking the ribbon off. Maybe she could tough it out, bolt home, and take it off there. She could go ahead and loosen it now right? Her fingers trembled and fumbled with the bow til she got a good grip then tugged. The sensation made her shudder then she yelped as Red came suddenly looming out of a cloud of his red smoke. He closed the gap quickly backing her into the wall, his expression dark despite still smiling. 

“This aint the washroom dollie,” his voice rolled threateningly from his chest. Corey tried to stammer out a reply but he cut her off. “And you definitely weren’t thinkin about takin this off were ya?” He asked taking the long end of the bow and twirling it in his fingers. He could see the knot was still intact but definitely tighter, he would have to take extra precautions. “That’s ok these types of knots are hard to undo,” he purred. His fingers made quick work of undoing the knot and he took extra effort to make sure they tickled across her bones lightly. He pulled slowly on it taking out any extra slack as Corey swallowed hard and tried to remain quiet then his fingers lit up red again. His magic flowed to the bow and it tied in on itself and into another big bow. Corey let out a strained sigh and Red tilted her chin up, “There now doesn’t that feel better?”

“Nng… it-”

Red pressed in closer placing a hand on the back of her femur dragging it up to his side while he ran his other down her neck to pin her shoulder to the wall. “Remember. Be. Honest.” He growled. His breath was hot against her bones that and the tightened ribbon turned her legs to jello. He chuckled darkly as he felt her weight sink into his hand then nuzzled her neck and ground his hips into hers. “Damn ya smell good. I might have to make an exception for you.” 

Damn if his voice wasn’t hot!  _ But I’m not his type! He doesn’t like me like that! _ She lamented to herself. Red liked bigger women and she was both short and small, much too petite for his taste. “R-red don’t play this g-game anymore,” she stammered struggling to push him away.

“Who said I’z playin?” His hand under her leg shifted her up and he quickly shifted his leg between hers and ground her against his thigh. She gripped both sides of his jacket and cried out. His hand snaked up to her sacrum and pulled her roughly to him making her whole body shake. She bit down onto the fluff of his hoodie barely muffling another cry. “Seriously that heat? Ya smell, I bet yer fuckin soaked aren’t cha?”

Corey’s soul pounded with need and her every bone was trembling. Curse him for finding out her weakness and double curse him for using it against her like this. The more she squirmed the more she felt the tightened ribbon tug and pull all down her back. Fuck it was too much having been tied up in it for just an hour!

“D-don’t touch… there… please,” she begged.

“What was that couldn’t hear ya?” Red grabbed her chin and made her look at him. Dear god that face she was making was bliss, oh the sinful thoughts that face gave him.

“D-don’t tou-AH!” She cried out as he gently stroked her sacrum again. 

“Everything alright out here?”

_ Shit! _ Grillby’s stern voice snapped Red out of his haze. He set Corey down and stepped to shield her from view remembering his promise. 

“Uh yeah Grillbz just ...having a little dessert,” Red said playing it cool and gave the fire elemental a little wink. 

Grillby tried to peer around him to check on Corey but the larger skeleton just grinned and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

“We’ll get outta ya hair Grillby.” Red Barely turned before he had Corey in hand then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fuck him. If she ever found Red she was going to choke the ever loving dust out of him. It had been three days since they had played that stupid game, three says since she had drunkenly admitted to things she would have prefered take to her grave. Red had joked that there was no way someone like her had a kinky bone in their body but oh no… on that day all that shit had been thrown out the window. She had called in to work to let them know she was sick and wouldn’t be making it anytime soon. That had been two days ago and she still hadn’t found Red. The first night when she got home had been torture. She could barely keep it together after having walked all over the underground looking for him. To top it off he did something different to this ribbon. She looked at her reflection in the window of some shop she was standing outside of. This ribbon was rougher than the first one and was a bright neon pink, of course a jab at her. He had popped in to her house and absconded with all her clothes, taking his little joke further. He laid out an outfit for her on the second morning, said he had ways of knowing if she didn’t put it on and she wouldn’t like what he did if she didn’t put it on. Or at least she would but would want him to stop. When she tested his bluff she had had to hurry back home as the ribbon glowed red and tightened until she got back and changed. 

She had on normal clothes, a pair of dark washed jeans that covered her thick knitted black socks, an open shoulder sweater of hunter green, and actually one of her more comfortable pair of heels. They weren’t really made for walking everywhere but they were definitely going to get their miles in looking for Red. The bright neon pink ribbon hung down like a loud ass ascot and even though she wasn’t fond of the color it wasn’t like it didn’t match her outfit. So what was the point of all this?! She had been finding these clues about where she should go the past two days. The first of the notes directed her to her phone which she then used to spam call Red who didn’t answer of course, Sans, Papyrus, Bunny, and Alphys to see if any of them knew where he might be. Everytime she did something Red thought was “against the rules” she would feel the ribbon tighten again. After about the fourth time she had collapsed and took a good 15 minutes to regain herself.

Corey moved away from the window and directed her steps back to Snowdin with a furious shade of pink dusting her cheeks. All these antics where sure to send her into her heat sooner and if that happened … well Red would need help from whatever gods existed out there to save him from her. She checked her phone again and read the message Red sent her, it was a riddle that clearly was telling her to go back to fuckin Snowdin. She was certain she had found all of her clothes and was hoping she was finally going to meet him so she could just fucking admit whatever it was he wanted her to say. She just couldn’t take anymore of this. Whatever part of her that had amused the thought of tying herself up and walking around in a ribbon or something similar while she was out for errands had long since died. Each step was agonizingly sweet, each shift of her vertebra had her on the brink of crying out, and these clothes were just simply ruined. There would be no way she could ever wear these pants again without thinking about of wet they were right now and dear god the smell. Half the time her blush went into overdrive at the thought of someone catching her scent in this state. Right outside of Hotland at the bridge on Waterfalls side she stopped for a breather. Her phone dinged with a simple message from Red, it was a winky face.  _ Fuck him. _ Renewed vigor fueled her steps through Waterfall to Snowdin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His worry got the better of him. Grillby pulled his jacket on and did his last minute closing up then locked the bar on his way out. He left a sign on the front door signaling he would be closed til his regular hours tomorrow then headed out. He stopped at the library again but Corey had not been in again today which was as much as he had thought but he figured he would try anyway. Turning the opposite way he made for Snowdin Forest becoming more absorbed in his thoughts. Red was the last monster seen with her which was odd company for her to have anyway and that had been two days ago now. She was acting very odd that evening at the bar and he was certain she and Red had been fooling around in the alley out back. He cleared his throat roughly still upset by that, it had been a long time since he had fooled around but he still knew the signs. His flames flickered angrily thinking about how Red might of been pawing all over her like he usually did with the other women at the bar. He had no claim at all but it still made him unbearably jealous. And Corey wasn’t even his type! Grillby stopped to pinch the bridge of his nose causing his glasses to skew and threaten to fall off his face. He was getting so riled up snow wasn’t even getting close to him. He fixed his glasses then turned down one of the paths that lead deeper into the woods. Bunny did him a favor and told him where Corey lived, she hadn’t wanted to but after much convincing he reassured her it was just to check and make sure she was ok. 

His mind wandered to much more pleasant thoughts. Like organized the library was now, he had come in several times while Corey was hard at work rearranging books. It made finding material much easier and even if it couldn't be found she would most certainly know where to look. He found her smiling at him brightly in the memory, then studying her more serious faces, or how her face would light up when she laughed. His eyes wandered over her as she walked by in another memory, that day she was so engrossed in a book she probably hadn’t noticed anyone let alone him. She wore a short skirt that threatened to flutter just a bit higher than it should have and the cutest stockings. He smiled at how comically thick they had been compared to her tiny frame. He made it to the end of the path where there was in fact one lone cabin. The lights were off and it certainly seemed as if no one had been home for awhile. Her scent here had long been cold, what time was it now? He closed shop early at around eight so what she had left out from here in the early hours of the morning. Where could she have gone for almost 12 hours and no one see or hear from her? He turned and left at a much faster pace and made a quick call to Sans. He hadn’t seen her much like anyone else but he said he would keep an eye out for her. The thought of her scent being so weak here drew his thoughts to the alley. His flames turned a bright orange reaching almost white at the ends thinking about her scent. It had been so strong even after they left, had she been in heat? Did Red take her somewhere to keep her to himself during this time? Blue flames coursed through him for a moment and he left deep melted footprints in the snow before he calmed down. This was a dangerous game that skeleton was playing if that were true.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Great, the CORE picks tonight of all the damn nights to blow in a snowstorm. If she didn’t get inside soon she would have a whole host of problems. Corey peeked out from a back alley to check the street. Up ahead was the library which she would consider an option if she hadn’t called in “sick”. That’s just what she needed was to pop in and say ‘yeah im not really sick I just meant I was quiet literally tied up in a sex game could you please untie me?’ like that would go over great. If she went down the alley to her right and turned past the corner she could get to Grillby’s, he would still be open and in the very least she could get her coat that was still inside. Her phone buzzed with a message from Alphys, its quick read was asking her where she was but the rest she would have to open to read.  _ Sorry Alphys not right now _ . With trembling fingers Corey texted Red.

‘ _ Ay ass hat I’m in Snowdin. What the fuck am I supposed to find here? _ ’ God damn it let it be him so she could strangle him.

‘ _ Tsk tsk that’s not a very nice way to ask for clues from a friend _ .’

The wind picked up and knocked a snow drift down from off the eves on the back side of Grillby’s. Corey didn’t realise until a large heap of it landed right on her back. The sudden chill caused her to jump throwing some off, while some just slipped down her sweater. She moved in just the wrong way and the ribbon shifted taking sensation out of her legs. She whimpered pitifully biting on her hand to keep quiet as that and the shock of ice running down her spine tipped her into an orgasm.  _ Oh fuck… Just call Bunny get her to come get you and stay at her place fuck this! _ Shit where had she dropped her phone? It pinged repeatedly helping her to find it, it was Red. The quick messages all read ‘ha ha ha..’ over and over. 

“FUCK YOU RED!” she screamed. 

Fuming she stood on shaky legs gripping hard at the brick on the side to help pull herself up. Ooo she hoped he laughed so hard a rib snapped off. Her progress down the alley to the main road felt like it was taking an eternity. Her face was still burning a bright pink and her overly sensitive spine was working her into another hot mess. Right as she made to the corner she got knocked over as someone came rushing around the other side. She bit back another cry as stars danced across her vision. She pushed up trying to keep her cool and rubbed her legs together hissing through her teeth. Fuck now she had to deal with trying to surpress the pleasure of scrapping her bones on top of everything else. 

“C-corey? I-...I’m...” 

Grillby’s voice crackled and popped in shock, he was forgetting to control his flames. Corey lay at a semi awkward angle in the ankle deep snow. A slender pink tongue snaked out of her mouth to lick her palm where she fell and nearly every joint was flush with the same pink heat that was brushed across her cheek bones. The sensation of her tongue stung a bit over the raw part of her hand causing her to shiver and her breath to come out in hot pants. The wind chilled her lower back which brought her attention back to where she was.  _ Oh shit! _ Her eyelights were blown big and her face looked tortuous. The wind picked up again and Grillby was greeted with a strong scent that turned his flames a deep red orange. Was that ribbon tied to her spine? Surely it wasn’t the same one at her neck? He tried his best to form words but instead he stood glued to the spot just taking her in like an idiot.

“Uh … Grillby?” She sat up and tried to readjust her clothes but the damage had been done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some skelekinks. First night together.

_ Oh shit… oh fuck...he saw… of all the people. _ Of course of all the people it had to be Grillby that found her like this. Sitting in the snow was sapping the heat from her limbs. She felt a shiver start to run through her so she dug the sharp ends of her phalanges around the back of her jaw. The pain took the edge off her pleasure racing up her spine and gave her thoughts a little clarity.  _ I look like a mess _ she thought. Clothes damping because of the snow, all scraped up, blushing like an idiot, sweating to boot, probably filthy from laying in the alley. Truth be told she did look a mess, although her version of mess was a little different from Grillby’s. The mess he saw was a little disheveled at best but completely hot. Her sweater was knocked to the side hanging way off her left shoulder and her pink tongue that nursed the scrape on one of her palms was practically making his sins crawl down his back. Her face was not only flushing a bright pink but the expression kept changing between sweet, mortified, confused, or aroused. Not to mention her blush hadn’t stopped at her face, he noticed each joint had a faint dusting of pink on them and he swore she was glowing from under her sweater.

“Why are you outside?” She asked looking him over confused. He had on all of his going out clothes minus his umbrella. Where was he going, he had a bar to run didn’t he? Was he sick and closing up early to go home?

Grillby finally regained himself and stepped forward taking off his trenchcoat. He leaned down and draped it over her shoulders, “You go missing for two days but question me as to why I’m standing outside my own bar?” His voice crackled pleasenlty and held the same sexy drawl as usual but it seemed too as if he was scolding her.

“I wasn’t missing I was.. Nng!” She flinched as Grillby scooped her up.

He unlocked the door with his magic then hurried them inside, concern plastered all over his face. What was she doing in the back alley? He had heard her scream angrily at Red, did that mean he was just here? What was going on? “Are you hurt?”

“No! N-no I’m fine please. Put me down.”

Corey tried to ease out of his arms, being held like this was really putting a delicious strain on the ribbon. She shifted just out of his grip but he caught her again for fear of dropping her. In that moment one of his hands ran up her back sending stars sparkling across her vision. Unable to help herself she moaned collapsing into his arms as nothing more than shuddering heap. Stars above he was solid! Corey spent plenty of time sizing him up but had never gone as far to ever confirm or deny any musings by touching him. She flattened her palms to his chest testing how hard he felt and sighed with pleasure. She felt a shiver run through him then found his hands wrapped tightly around her wrists keeping her from touching him further. 

The thought she might have cried out in pain had been dashed to the rocks. Or maybe more accurately dashed to the rocks, shattered into a million pieces, then promptly carried out to sea to never been seen or heard from again. Was he really thinking right? Was Corey really in his arms right now by all accounts coming apart at nothing? If the intoxicating presence of her scent was anything to go by then, yes. He couldn’t stop his flames from crackling excitedly as he guilty took another deep breath. Then she was touching him, Angel keep him from dusting, she was really touching him! She leaned into him more, her slight weight pleasant and the feel of her trembling bones flush against him was making him blush. This was trouble, his mind warned, this was bad, she had to be in heat. He snatched her wrists roughly pulling them away and looked down at her trying painfully hard not to bend her over the bar. Her face was flushed a deep pink, her eyelights were still blown large hazy even, and her breath was hot and ragged. He studied her face as she shuddered again, trying just as hard to restrain herself. Where was this coming from? If she had been this enamored with him all along she deserved MTT’s highest acting award for hiding it.

“U-uh I’ll just… g-get my coat and go. M’not missing anymore so,” she said hastily mumbling out the last part. She dipped her chin down in embarrassment and tried to pull away but found Grillby still holding her firmly in place.

He took her chin in his other hand and had her look at him, he needed answers. “ . . . ”

“Grillby I’m fine.” She grimaced and tried again to pull free from his grip, her patience with all this wearing thin.

He fixed his gaze more sternly on her, his brow furrowing a bit, “ . . . ”

She sighed squirming in place defeated, “Red found out something I didn’t want him to know and he’s been teasing me with it ever since!”

Grillby raised a brow prying further. What was it he could tease her with?

Corey shifted uneasily shivering again but turned her head up and to the side exposing her neck. “The… the ribbon Grillby.” Her blush took on a neon hue and once again spread over her joints.

He looked at it carefully, it matched her blush sure but he didn’t quite understand. Her phone pinged but otherwise went unanswered. He leaned in and adjusted his glasses, examining the ribbon. What about the ribbon was a secret, the color or was it a joke of some kind? He had heard how people talked about monsters with pink magic. Is that was this about, a joke based on idle gossip at her expense?  ***Ping!*** And that still didn’t explain why she had been gone for so long, or Red’s involvement, or the most maddening part her reaction to it all! He reached out to the loose ends and gently took one. 

“Grillby,” she called lowly tilting her skull to him.

The plea shot right through him making his flames lick about a hot red and white. She was looking at him through lidded sockets and leaning in to his already close face.

“Just take it off,” he breathed dumbly not retreating.  ***Ping Ping***

“I can’t.” 

“Ok welp since no one's listening to good ol’ Sansy,” came Red suddenly. He took a shortcut inside and looked a little like the cat that got the canary. 

Grillby growled lowly at the sudden intriton and pulled Corey closer to himself. Whatever it was going on between Corey and Red it was clearly not in her favor and he wouldn’t stand for it anymore.

Red held his hands up, “Hold on. I’m just here to help.” He could feel the quiet scoff Grillby shot at him. “Helping a friend be honest.” He continued winking lazily at Corey. One of his hands started to glow red as he sat at a bar stool, “Go ahead tell’em doll. What’s with the ribbon?”

Heat surged down the ribbon drawing out a small noise from Corey, “I like it ok!” Tears stung the corners of her sockets as she glared at Red.

“Oh I’d say more than like,” he added chuckling.

“Fine! I love it! I’ve wanted to do this for a while now! I’m a dirty little sinner who likes dirty sinful things alright? Please!” She pleaded barely able to stand now. Her bones rattled loudly and Grillby tightened his hold on her to keep her from falling.

Red shot some finger guns at her, “Atta girl. See, doesn’t it feel good to be honest. Now just keep that up and everything will go smoothly.” He snapped his fingers, letting his magic fade from the ribbon, “There ya go Grillbz  now you can uh ‘unwrap’ your present, heh. Don’t say I never did nothin for ya.” He flashed him a quick wink then was gone in a cloud of smoke. 

She needed to be honest? Corey sighed once again sagging into his arms. This ribbon… had something to do with ‘dirty sinning’? This was teasing to her? Grillby blinked a few times when realisation hit him. He gently tugged the back of her collar and braved a quick look under it.  _ Yup. _ He slipped it back quickly and felt his blush turn to a hot white. So she had been sexualy teased for the past few days… no wonder her scent had been so strong, this was a kink of some kind for...skeletons? 

“Grillby?” 

Her voice was low, almost like a purr and that was most definitely arousal playing on her face now. She shifted closer looking right into his flames, “You wanna… untie me? Please?”

_ Oh fuck. _ He swallowed hard finding funnily enough of all things his mouth awfully dry. He pulled gently on the small bow and let it sit loosely across her collarbones. She let out a sweet sigh and closed her sockets as his flames grazed her vertebrae. His mind raced trying to catch up with what was happening.  _ ‘My present’ ‘My present?’ … My present. _ Corey leaned into his chest and nuzzled him snapping him from his thoughts. On a small level he was still slightly ashamed of how he was behaving. He really wanted this, had wanted this, wanted Corey to notice him enough to even have a relationship. Sure they had been friendly but something was so magnetic about everything she did. And this wasn’t a late night fantasy, she was so eager and real even though she might be a bit compromised herself. Grillby sighed hotly fighting with himself to make a move or keep her from rubbing against his raging hard on. 

Corey fanned her phalanges over his chest again and gave a throaty chuckle, “There’s… more.” She slipped this time quiet easily out of his grip and turned her back to him shrugging off his trenchcoat. “But if you don’t want to… I understand I’ll just … finish the rest at home.”

He shot forward and engulfed her tiny frame in his. He buried his face against her neck drawing a small cry from her, “If that’s what you want.” He captured her wrists again crossing them over her ribs to rub his lips over the scuffs. “But would that be you being honest with me?” he asked huskily. 

“N-no!” 

Stars her whimpers where so quiet and breathy. He pulled her tightly against him unabashedly grinding his hips into hers. He drawled his next words slowly, “You want me...” he ran his hot tongue over her palm feeling her jump, “... to untie you?”

“Yeees,” she moaned.

What was happening? Grillby had scooped her up again and was already pushing past the fire exit door. In just a few more seconds they had passed some room and she was standing in a lounge of some kind. From her brief look about the room she saw a small fireplace, counter space taking up the majority of the short wall along with a tiny fridge, a couch, and a small hutch. Where were they, surely Grillby didn’t live here? Her face was easy to read as he ushered her to the couch.

“I use this space... on late nights,” he explained rolling his sleeves up and tugging his tie off.

Excitement got the better of him as he caught her hand and pulled her into his lap on the couch. His hands trailed hotly up her hips to her ribs then up to her bare shoulders poking out from under the sweater. He pulled her roughly to him and kissed her hard only doubling his efforts when she returned the gesture. He slipped his tongue past her teeth when she moaned softly and the coolness surprised him. Her tongue felt like electricity and cool like the rest of her mouth, it made him want to drown her in his heat. The sharp ends of her phalanges raked over the core of the flames on his head down his neck making him growl and push her into the couch. He ran his own hand possessively over her neck which snagged the long forgotten ribbon. Corey shot back biting hard on her hand trying to muffle her cry. That’s right he was supposed to be removing that for her. Before he could react though Corey threw him off a bit, pushing him back and situating herself between his legs. She turned her back to him, yanked her sweater off in a huff, and leaned forward to grip the armrest. The gravity of the kink settled in as Grillby looked at the scene, her beautiful bones bare to him with the ribbon crisscrossed in intricate x’s all the way down her back disappearing under her jeans. Small pink droplets of magic smattered her bones and there pounding away in it’s boney prison was her soul.

Corey held her sweater up over her sternum and nervously fidgeted. God his gaze was killing her and she could still feel the heat rolling off him from here. He hadn’t said anything about this being dirty or weird and in fact seemed to very much like looking at her like this.  _ He probably thinks I’m some kind of whore _ she chastised herself. Of course he was looking at her like that, her soul was on clear display but it wasn’t like she could put it away now even if she wanted to. She squeaked feeling the heat of his hands at the nape of her neck, he was careful with how he unraveled it until he got to her transverse processes. He went slower and the ribbon’s edges dragged roughly over her bones making her stiffen and grip the armrest harder.  _ Oooooh god… _

“Doesn’t hurt?” He asked roughly.

“Haaah… no!” she laughed darkly trembling. “N-n-no.”

When he freed the last of her cervical vertebrae she sighed raggedly, shoulders sagging. He coaxed more small noises from her as he kept working further down and she found it harder to keep still or quiet. 

She was absolutely beautiful Grillby thought watching her shake and shudder. Would it be unfair of him if he forewent this long process and just fucked her now? All her small sounds were making it hard to focus on the ribbon and her scent kept drawing his attention to the magic throbbing painfully in his pants. Maybe he was going about this wrong, perhaps being slow was not the right thing to do. He grinned deviously hooking a finger into a tightly bound section and yanked. Even though he had been loving the sound of her coming undone and taking his sweet time driving her crazy, he had to admit… the cry he just got might of been better. He yanked out two more sections and leaned in to lick the small beads of magic now pouring down her spine, it tasted like pure malic acid with a sweet raspberry aftertaste. The room filled with her ragged sobs, heavy breathing, and the now ever present rattling of her bones. He slid up behind her, keeping one hand busy with the ribbon while he licked and bit up to her jaw, the other tilting her skull to the side.

“How about that,” he purred nibbling her jaw. “Did that hurt?” She mumbled incoherently but her whole body was rigid, she was even sitting up off the couch. He leaned up over her steadying himself on the armrest and began grinding against her. She reached up behind them and wrapped her arms around his neck breathing his name or some thing about his heat. Heh, if she wanted heat just wait til his flames were on her. 

Corey fumbled with unbuttoning her pants but once they were loose enough Grillby more than eagerly helped pulling them down. He had the ribbon undone enough for now he could pull some loose with his teeth allowing him to make quick work of stripping. At the feel of his teeth right on top of her sacrum she snapped.

“Ah! Please!” She cried out biting down hard on her fingers.

Grillby groaned slipping his hands under the waist of her jeans, shoving them down towards her knees. His flames flickered hungrily over her spine and ribs, heat rolling off him in a fevered pitch. 

“Please what?” His voice almost as pleading as hers. This was torture he thought pinning her hip to his. He bit into her shoulder and rutted against her magic that had formed just for him waiting for permission.  _ Please let me fuck you. Please let me fuck you.  _ ** _Please_ ** _ let me fuck you.... _

“Yes! Ahn, yes Grillby,” Corey dipped her back low and angled her hips to feel him better. “Please fuck me!” 

_ Hell yes!  _ His flames surged wildly blue and white and the feeling of them lapping at her bones was incredible. He brought his hand down sharply across her backside, his magic searing the ribbon and setting it ablaze burning through the small holes of sacrum. She saw stars as her knees buckled and she mewled wonderfully underneath him. Taking the crests of her hips he pulled her back into him as he thrusted. Grillby threw his head back hissing loudly as he sunk deep inside her, she was soaked beyond measure and still clenching in orgasm.  _ Fuck so good!  _ Her hips bucked forward in reaction but he quickly reached under her ribs and gripped her spine tightly to pull her roughly back into his thrusts.  _ Fuuuck so small! _ She cried out, the sound lost to his own deep guttural groans and the loud crackling of flame. This would be just the first of many orgasms for her he thought as a rather fiendish grin tore across his face in a jagged smile. The flames of his arm grew, crackling and popping over the smooth white of her bones and began to race upward. Her tongue slipped out over her teeth completing a rather spent look as she shuddered hanging almost totally limp in his arms.

“How pent up you must have been,” he cooed sweetly. “Days on edge… *grunt* wanting release.” 

He let her slip gently onto the couch and switched her over to lay her on her back. He stroked and caressed her trembling bones committing this to memory. She looked like a pink ember glowing like this. His pink ember and he planned on stoking her to life with his flames. She was so small underneath him he mused bending down to lick and bite her ribs. His hands burned a trail down past her femurs where he parted her legs and once again slid inside her. He took her mouth again muting their moans. 

“Don’t worry… *pant* I’ll give you… *pant* all of it you can handle.”

Corey dug her fingers into his arms and squirmed trying to push herself up but he wasn’t letting her go anywhere. He gripped the back of one of her femurs folding it high up and ground himself deeper. Her skull tilted back as she cried in pleasure, eyelights turning into pink dancing stars. Her body shook and he could feel another orgasm fluttering through her. Her magic spiked washing over him fueling his need before waning leaving her pitifully spent. More… he needed her to take more. He thrusted harder feeling himself slip deeper each time. She started shifting under him and just that small elevation of her hips meeting his almost winded him. She moaned his name in a mantra as she kept matching his thrusts.

She locked eyes with him with a look of pure lust. “Grillby…*pant* G-grillbyyyy.” She pressed her hands into the armrest above her and pushed adding the extra leverage that would finally hilt him. 

He groaned loudly leaning most of his weight into her. Stars she was so hot and the way she was moving her hips! Grillby took her hands and pinned them to the armrest pressing them into the cushion with the rest of his weight. He bit and licked and thrusted with abandon losing himself to how she took him. Climax was building tightly in his gut as he picked up the pace. Unbeknownst to him he began moaning her name or grunting for her to take it, all he could hear was her blissful cries of yes over and over. Her eyelights switched from stars to hazy pink hearts as she cried out for him one last time as her climax washed over her. He followed right after nuzzling her neck somewhat muffling his roar of pleasure as he came in molten spurts deep inside her. The last things he registered were how sated he felt, happy to finally wrap Corey up in his arms, and the amazing sensation of her walls milking him for all he was worth.


End file.
